¡Verdad o Reto!
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Dos gemelas, raras... Las PPGZ y los RRBZ, dentro de un programa... donde pasaran cosas como... Bueno... eso lo decidirán ustedes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, acá les traigo otro de mis historias locas…**

**Es una verdad o reto.**

**Mi pareja preferida es Momoko y Brick.**

**Las chicas tienen 18 años**

**Los chicos tienen 19 años**

**Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

-Hola, este es mi nuevo programa, verdad o reto de las PPGZ y los RRBZ, yo soy Brittany y esta es mi hermana gemela Trittany, pero nos pueden llamar, Bry y Try-

Brittany es una chica con el pelo de color rojo rubí y unos ojos de color miel. Tiene 18 años. Tiene la figura de una chica de su edad. Es graciosa y un poco enojona, y hasta a veces psicópata. Lleva puesto un vestido de color azul que le llega hasta las rodillas, con unos botines del mismo color.

Trittany, es una chica que tiene el pelo de color azul zafiro y unos ojos de color miel. Tiene 18 años. Es dulce, cariñosa y muy atenta. Al igual que su hermana tiene la figura de una chica de su edad. Lleva puesto un vestido de color rojo que le llega hasta las rodillas con unos botines también rojos. En cambio su pelo lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta.

-Muy bien- Empieza Try.

-Recuerden que podrán mandarnos retos y verdades- Siguió Bry- Pero también recuerden-

-Que amamos a la pareja de los ROJOS- dijo emocionada Try.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya amor entre los AZULES y los VERDES- Secundo Bry.

-Bueno chicos, por favor manden sus retos y verdades- Try sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¡LOS QUEREMOS, BYE!- Saludaron al unisono.

.

.

.

**Y… **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Me mandaran retos?**

**¿Debo seguirla?**

**Besotes, los amo **


	2. Primer día de locos

-¡Hola!- Gritaron Bry y Try.

-Estamos devuelta- Dijo emocionada Bry

-No es emocionante…- Dijo Try.

-Bueno, primero que nada, quería agradecerles por subir reviews, y tomar en cuenta que nos gusta la pareja de los rojitos- Dijo seriamente Bry

-Y sin más preámbulos…¡Los RRBZ!- Anuncio Try.

En el set entraron, un chico pelirrojo, tenía los ojos de color rojo que lo hacía ver intimidadme pero sexy a la vez. Llevaba puesta una camisa de color roja a cuadros abierta y debajo de esta llevaba puesta una camiseta de color blanco que enmarcaba sus músculos, tenía un pantalón negro con unas vans del mismo color. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa entre arrogante y pervertida. Y no nos olvidemos de su gorra roja que la tenía para atrás.

El segundo en entrar era un chico pelinegro con unos penetrantes ojos verde bosque. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de color verde con un pantalón de jean color negro. Su pelo lo llevaba en punta dándole un toque de chico malo, llevaba unos "All star" color verdes. Tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

El tercero era un chico rubio con unos ojos de color azul mar, traía puesta una camiseta de color azul con líneas de color negro y unos pantalones de jean azul oscuro junto a unas vans azules. Tenía una sonrisa amable pero si la mirabas bien era un poco pervertida.

-Hola, me llamo Brick- Dijo el primero.

-Butch- Dijo cortante el segundo.

-Me llaman Boomer- Saludo el tercero.

-Y somos…- Empezaron a decir al unísono.

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos quiénes son, ahora siéntense- dijo con mala cara Bry.

-Qué carácter…- Susurro Butch

-Bueno, ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Las PPGZ!- Grito Try

Al set entraron, una chica de pelos pelirrojos con unos lindos pero misteriosos ojos rosas, el pelo le llegaba por la cadera y lo traía suelto. Esta llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes rosa que resaltaban sus pechos copa C, un short corto pero no tanto de jean y unas sandalias de rosa oscuro. Traía una sonrisa amable.

La segunda en entrar tenía el pelo de color azabache, que le llegaba 3 dedos por debajo de los hombros y unos ojos verde esmeralda. Traía puesto una calza pegada y una camiseta de color verde que se le caía en el hombro y resaltaba sus pechos copa B. Tenía puestos unos tenis de color verde. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa que más de uno le asustaría.

La tercera tenía el pelo rubio en dos colitas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalada, con unos ojos azul cielo, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste que le llegaba 5 dedos más arriba de las rodillas, el vestido resaltaba sus pechos copa B, traía unas sandalias de color azul oscuro. Tenía una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola yo soy Momoko, o también Blossom- Dijo la primera.

-Yo soy Kaoru o también Buttercup- Se presentó la segunda.

-Me llamo Miyako o también Bubbles- Dijo la tercera.

-Muy bien chicas siéntense allí- Señalo un lugar Try.

Las chicas se sentaron y miraron a los RRBZ, estos las miraron y les guiñaron un ojo, las chicas rodaron los ojos.

-¿Bueno, están listos?- Pregunto Bry.

-Sí- contestaron todos.

-Vamos con las verdades y retos…- Try agarra una carta.

"**iru-chan loli dark**

**Bueno no sé, yo te tiro ideas y vos fíjate si te gusta alguna xD jaja:  
>que brick se disfrace de perro con orejitas lindas y traje sexy y la correa la tenga Momoko<br>que brick y Momoko hagan romeo y Julieta pero q brick sea Julieta y Momoko romeo  
>que las chicas tengan que decir quien tiene mejor cuerpo de los tres<br>que Buttercup le haga un abrazo koala a butch  
>que Momoko se vista de conejita playboy<br>que alguno de los chicos se depile las piernas  
>que Momoko le dé un beso poki a brick<br>que los chicos admitan quien les gusta  
>que alguno no pueda soltarse de la mano del otro"<strong>

-Wow, esta chica sí que tiene dedos con los que escribir…- Dijo Try con cara de "WTF"-

-Bueno, gracias iru-chan loli dark , por dejar reviews, empecemos con los retos… Brick, el primero es para ti…Try llévalo al camerino- Dijo Bry.

Brick y Try se fueron al camerino.

5 minutos más tarde…

Salió un Brick con orejas de perrito de color marrón y con todo el pelo despeinado, no llevaba camiseta y mostraba todos sus músculos, pero llevaba unos pantalones de jean junto a una cola también de color marrón. En el cuello llevaba una correa de color roja con pinchos como si fuera un perro malo. Tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

Las chicas del público empezaron a tirar piropos y a suspirar.

-Ok, Momoko- La aludida miro a Bry- Tu tendrás que llevar la correa, Brick será tu perrito-

Brick fue corriendo y se sentó en el regazo de Momoko aun con la sonrisa pervertida.

-Hola, dueña- Le dijo.

Momoko le dio un zape.

-Oww, ¿porque me pegas?- Le pregunto Brick.

-Porque los perritos no hablan- Le dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Cierto Brick, los perritos no hablan- Le dijo Bry y le guiño un ojo.

Brick pareció entender y sonrió pervertida mente.

Brick miro a Momoko y… le lamio la mejilla.

Momoko se puso súper roja.

-¿Q-que haces?- Le pregunto Momoko sonrojada.

-Soy tu perrito- Dijo mientras le empezaba a lamer la mejilla una y otra vez, hasta empezó a lamerle la comisura de los labios.

-Ba-basta- Le exigió con la cara toda roja.

-Ok...- Le dijo y se acomodó en su regazo para "dormir"

-Bueno, sigamos con los retos- Dijo Try.

Lee el reto.

-Muy bien, Brick, dale una última lamida a tu dueña porque te toca ser Julieta- Le dijo Bry

Brick asintió a regaña dientes.

Se acercó a Momoko y le dio una lamida desde el cuello hasta la mejilla.

Después Try se los llevo a camerinos.

5 minutos después…

Venia una Momoko con unos pantalones de jea, una camisa de color blanca, y unos zapatos tipo pantufla.

-¿Y Brick?- Pregunto Bry.

Momoko se encogió de hombros.

-A-aca, lo trai-traigo- Dijo a duras penas Try ya que venía arrastrando a Brick.

Brick tenía puesto un vestido de color rosa hasta los tobillos y unos tacones de color rosa. En la cabeza ya no traía su gorra, en vez de eso llevaba puesta una bincha con flores.

-Jajajajajajajaja- Se reían butch, Kaoru, Boomer, Miyako y Bry.

Momoko intento reprimir una risita.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Brick entre dientes.

Las luces se apagan y se encienden dos que señalan a Brick y a Momoko.

_-¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre;__o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.-_ Dijo molesto Brick

_-(Aparte) ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?-_ Momoko intento contener la risa-

_-¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!-_ Brick estaba a punto de matar a Butch, ya que se escuchaban sus risas pro todo el lugar.

_-Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente  
>bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!-<em> Momoko ya no podía aguantar la risa.

_-¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?-_

_-¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.-_

_-Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco?-_

_-Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.-_

-¡Muy lindo chicos!- Gritaron Miyako y Try al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya pueden ir a cambia…- Pero Bry no pudo terminar porque Brick ya había salido corriendo a toda velocidad a cambiarse.

5 minutos después…

Momoko y Brick fueron a sentarse una vez cambiados.

-Bueno, seguimos, el siguiente reto es… "**que las chicas tengan que decir quien tiene mejor cuerpo de los tres"**- Dijo Try

-Bueno chicas… decidan- Le dijo Bry.

Las chicas se pusieron en una ronda un poco más apartadas del set. De vez en cuando miraban a los chicos y volvían a susurrar.

Cuando terminaron se reunieron con los otros.

-Y bien…- dijo impaciente Bry.

-¿A quién escogieron?- Pregunto Try.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron.

-Ninguno- Dijeron a la misma vez.

Todos en el set se quedaron callados.

-Co-como que ninguno- Dijo Bry

-Ninguno, ósea, si, tienen buen cuerpo, pero el mejor cuerpo… ninguno- Explico sabiamente Momoko.

-Pe-pero…- Intento hablar Try.

-Además, compara ese cuerpo con el cuerpazo de Taylor Lautner- Dijo soñadora Miyako.

-Si, en crepúsculo, en la parte que se tiene que sacar la camiseta…- Dijo Momoko mientras le empezaba a salir baba.

-Debo admitir que estaba para tirársele encima- Dijo Kaoru.

-¡Ay! Si, y cuando se despeina ese pelo rebelde y te mira con esos ojos llenos de pación- Try empezó a acompañar a Momoko con su babeada.

-Y lo fuerte que es, esta para gritarle, ¡Dame 5 hijos bombon!- Dijo de forma coqueta Bry.

Todas las chicas asintieron en aprobación.

Y haci siguieron hablando de lo fuerte y sexy que es Taylor Lautner.

-¡Bueno ya basta no!- Grito exasperado Butch.

-Qué carácter…- Susurro Bry haciéndole burla **(NA: por si no se acuerdan eso mismo le había dicho butch cuando Bry los mando a sentarse)**

-Bueno, seguimos, el siguiente reto es para…- Dijo Try mientras ella y Bry leían el reto.

-¡Buttercup!- Chillo Try.

-Ok, ¿Que tengo que hacer?- Dijo Kaoru desinteresadamente.

-Que yo sepa tu nada, aca dice Buttercup- Le dijo Bry.

-Es Lo mismo…- Se quejó Kaoru.

-¡NO!- Grito Try-iru-chanpuso en la carta "Buttercup" y si iru-chan puso Buttercup, es porque iru-chanquiere que la que haga el reto es Buttercup, y ya me parezco a Mojo jojo hablando así…-

-Bueno ya, ya, ya me transformo, Moja joja- Le dijo.

-Cómo has dicho…- Try tenía un aura oscura detrás de ella y giraba la cabeza como el exorcista.

-Nada, nada, que ya me transformo…- Dijo asustada Kaoru- ¡Buttercup!-

-Muy bien- Dijo Bry- tu reto es… "**que Buttercup le haga un abrazo koala a Butch"**-

-Qué pero…- Se intentó excusar Buttercup.

-Qué pero nada, hazlo- Le indico Bry.

Buttercup miro a Butch, este tenía los brazos extendidos asia ella.

-Ven aquí preciosa, ven a los brazos de Butchy- Le dijo con sonrisa pervertida.

-Ya que…- Susurro resignada Buttercup.

Salió corriendo en dirección a Butch y de un salto ella tenía las piernas enredadas en su cintura y sus brazos enredados en su cuello, mientras que la cara la tenía enterrada en su pecho.

Butch sonrió pervertida mente y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-bueno, el siguiente…- Dijo Try- Es para… ¡Momoko!, tienes que…- Leyó el papel y se puso roja.- vestirte de conejita Playboy-

Momoko se puso toda roja.

-¡Yo quiero ver eso!- Grito Brick mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Momoko.

-Vamos Momo- Le dijo Bry- Yo te ayudo-

Y las dos se fueron a los camerinos.

5 minutos más tarde…

Salió Momoko con una malla strapless de color negro con unas medias de red también de color negras, con unos tacones de aguja del mismo color que la malla. En el cuello llevaba un collar de color negro con una monita del mismo color, en la cabeza traía puestas unas orejas de color blanco, de las cuales una la traía parada y la otra caída, más un peñoncito esponjoso de color blanco. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y tenía los labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuu!- Aulló como un lobo Brick mientras sacaba la lengua y se le caía la baba.

Desde el público se oían piropos y silbidos.

Totalmente roja Momoko se fue a sentar.

-Sabes que Momo, mejor siéntate en el regazo de Brick- Le dijo Bry.

-¡Qu-Que!- grito Momo, más roja que nunca.

-Sí, yo creo que a iru-chan eso le haría feliz- Le dio la razón Try.

-Sí, ven mi conejita, prometo cuidar de ti- Le dijo Brick con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Es que yo no necesito que tú me cuides de otros, yo necesito que otros me cuiden de ti y de tus hormonas alborotadas- Le dijo Momo.

-Pues no me parece, así que ven- Le dijo mientras que la agarraba de la cintura y la hacía sentarse en su regazo.

-Bueno, sigamos con los retos…-Dijo Bry.

-El siguiente reto es para los chicos y dice haci…- Empezó Try-** "que alguno de los chicos se depile las piernas"**-

-¡Boomer!- Gritaron automáticamente Butch y Brick.

-¡Que!, ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto Boomer.

-Lo siento, Boomer- Le compadecido Try.

-Pe-pero, por que no pueden ser Butch o Brick-

-Porque mi querido hermano Boomer, por si no lo has visto nosotros tenemos mascotas de las cuales cuidar…- Le dijo Brick.

-Sí, que no vez que tengo que cuidar de mi koalita- Le dijo Butch frunciendo el ceño mientras acariciaba la espalda de Buttercup.

-Sí, y yo tengo que mimar a mi pequeña conejita- Dijo Brick mientras mordía una de las orejas de conejo en forma juguetona.

-¡Ahg! Ya que…-Se rindió Boomer.

-Vamos Boomer, ven con migo- Le dijo Bry y ambos se fueron a una habitación.

-Okey… ahora solo queda esperar…-Dijo Try sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Esperar a que?- Pregunto Miyako.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Se escuchó el grito de Boomer.

-Ha eso…-

3.500 millones de gritos después.

Boomer llego al set col las piernas totalmente rojas, y lagrimitas.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?- Pregunto Bry.

-Emm… "**que Momoko le dé un beso poki a Brick"**-Dijo Try.

-Muy bien… Momoko, toma- Bry le dio un poki.

-¿Que hago con esto?- pregunto Momoko mirando el poki de fresa.

-Bueno, primero acomódate de manera que quedes de frente a Brick- Le indico Try.

Momoko se acomodó en el regazo y quedaron cara a cara.

-Bien, ahora ponte el poki en la punta de tu boca- Dijo Bry.

-¿Así?- Dijo Momoko con el poki en la punta de los labios.

-Sí, y ahora, Brick se pondrá la otra punta del poki en sus labios- Explico Try, mientras Brick hacia lo que había dicho- Y tú, Momo, vas comiendo de a poquito hasta llegar a unir tus labios con los de Brick-

Momoko se puso roja.

-Vamos, conejita, quiero probarte- Le dijo seductoramente Brick.

-Vamos, Momo, es un reto, lo tienes que cumplir- Le dijo Bry.

-Okey…- Suspiro Momo.

Fue comiendo de a poquito.

Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de mirarse a los ojos con Brick.

Brick, miraba atentamente el movimiento que hacían los labios de Momo al comer el poki.

Ya faltaba poco para que unieran sus labios.

Hasta que sucedió.

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Pero claro, ¿Qué? Ustedes creyeron que Brick, líder de los RRBZ, no exigiría algo más. Pues están equivocados.

El beso poco a poco se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado.

Brick lamio el labio inferior de Momo pidiendo entrada la cual fue permitida por Momo. Y haci fue como empezó una guerra de lenguas.

-Ejem- Tocio falsamente Bry

Rápidamente Momo se apartó de Brick.

-Sigamos…- Dijo Try mirándolos pícaramente.

-No sabía que podías ser una conejita traviesa- Le susurro Brick a Momo.

Momo se tensó y escondió su cara en el pecho de él.

-Bueno, el siguiente reto es para…los chicos. Y dice hace así "**que los chicos admitan quien les gusta"**- Dijo Try.

-Y bien, ¿Quién les gusta?- Les pregunto.

Brick fue el primero en hablar.

-Una conejita traviesa- Dijo con sonrisa pícara.

-Un Koalita con buen culo- Dijo Butch al tiempo que le apretaba el culo a Buttercup y esta pegaba un brinco.

-Y tu Boomer…- Le pregunto Try

-Emm, ¿te lo puedo decir en secreto?…- Le pregunto.

-Claro.- Le dijo. Boomer se le acercó y le susurro algo al oído.-Aww, cosa-

-El siguiente reto es para…Etto, aca no dice.-dijo confundida Bry.

-Como que no dice- Le pregunto Try.

-¡Ha, ya se! ¡Tenemos que elegir!- Grito Bry

-¡Hay sí!, Que sean Boomer y Miyako- Dijo felizmente Try.

-Que nosotros que…- Pregunto inocentemente Miyako.

-Tendrán que agarrarse de las manos y no soltarse- Explico Try.

Boomer y Miyako se pusieron rojos. Y se agarraron de las manos.

-Bien ya terminaron los retos de iru-chan, vamos con los retos de… ButterBlack- Anuncio Bry.

-Y estos son los retos…-

"**Mmmmmmm. Bueno tengo 3 retos y 3 verdades  
>Bueno aquí LOS RETOS:<br>1- Que Buttercup le dé un BESO en la BOCA a Brick y que lo vean Blossom y Butch  
>2-Los reto a las ppgz y rrbz meterse a. Un cuarto oscuro con su contraparte<br>VERDADES:  
>1-Blossom, Butch ¿que sintieron cuando vieron la escena leeenda de Brick y Buttercup? (verifiquen que no mientan)<br>2-chicos y chicas que es lo que más les gusta de su contraparte?  
>Espero y los pongas A y Amo a los Verdes besos"<strong>

-Bien, Buttercup, Brick, tienen que besarse- Les dijo Try.

-¡Que! Pero solo un piquito, ¿No?- Pregunto alterada Buttercup.

-Sí, tranquila, solo un piquito- La tranquilizo Bry.

A regañadientes se acercaron y se dieron un piquito en los labios.

-Muy bien, verdades, **Blossom, Butch ¿que sintieron cuando vieron la escena leeenda de Brick y Buttercup? (verifiquen que no mientan)**- Les dijo Try.

-Usaremos el detector de mentiras, dinos Blossom que sentiste- dijo asechándole el detector a Momo.

-Bueno yo…- Pero no pudo terminar.

-Apapap, aquí dice Blossom, no Momoko- Le corto Try.

-Ash…- Suspiro Momo- ¡Blossom!-

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Mi conejita sexy!- Grito y lloro cómicamente Brick al ver que a Blossom le cambio el disfraz por su uniforme.

-Bueno, ahora sí, ¿qué sentiste?- le pregunto Bry.

-Emm, nada- Dijo al tiempo que miraba para otro lado.

Pipipi

-¡Mentira!- Grito Try.

-E-es decir, Blossom no sintió nada…- Susurro.

-Bien, entonces que venga Momo- Le dijo Bry.

Brick fue a sentarse al lado de Blossom al tiempo que esta volvía a ser Momoko.

Momoko seguía teniendo su traje de conejita. Brick la agarro y la puso en su regazo.

-Sentí un poco de celos…- Susurro Momo mientras agarraba fuertemente la camisa de Brick y escondía su cara en su pecho.

-No tienes que estar celosa, conejita- Le susurro mientras le mordía la orejita de conejo.

-Bien y tu Butch, ¿Qué sentiste?- Le pregunto Try.

-Celoso, muy celoso, ella es MI Koalita, no SU Koalita, él ya tiene un conejo- Dijo Butch mientras fruncía el ceño.

Buttercup salto y se colgó a Butch.

-Idiota…- Susurro sonrojada.

-Bueeeeeno, ¿qué sigue?- Pregunto Bry

-El siguiente reto dice haci, "**Los reto a las ppgz y rrbz meterse a un cuarto oscuro con su contraparte"**- Leyó Try.

-Okey chicos, vayan- Dijo Bry.

Los chicos estaban yendo cuando…

-¡Pero porque siempre tengo que repetir lo mismo! ¡Aquí dice que las PPGZ son las que tienen que ir, no las chicas normales!- Grito exasperada Try.

Las chicas suspiraron.

-¡Blossom!-

-¡Bubbles!-

-Ahora, si…- dijo ya más calmada Try.

Entraron.

10 minutos después.

-Veamos que hay en la primera puerta- Dijo Bry ya abrió la puerta.

De esta salió un Boomer todo despeinado y un Bubbles con los labios hinchados.

-Okeeeeey, veamos que hay en la segunda- Dijo Try y abrió la puerta.

De esta salió un Butch con la ropa desacomodada y una sonrisa en el rostro junto a una Buttercup despeinada y de labios hinchados.

-Sabes Try…-

-Dime Bry…-

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda haber en la tercera…-

-Yo también…-

Y juntas abrieron la tercera puerta.

De esta salió un Brick con la ropa desacomodada y sin su gorra, en vez de su gorra traía el moño de Blossom, pero este estaba desecho y lo traía sobre los hombros. Tenía los labios hinchados y una sonrisa. Después salió Blossom con los pelos despeinados y la gorra de Brick, con los labios hinchados, con su chaleco en la mano y con la tirita de su malla caída (NA: recuerden que Blossom al transformarse ya no traía puesto el traje de conejito) Y su cuello era adornado por una marca de color rojo.

-Emm, y, ¿Paso algo interesante?- Pregunto Bry.

-Noup- Dijo Boomer.

-No- Secundo Butch aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Definitivamente no- Dijo Brick.

-Muy bien, vamos con las verdades…** "¿chicos y chicas que es lo que más les gusta de su contraparte?"**- Dijo Try

-Empecemos con los azules, ¿Boomer, que es lo que más te gusta de Bubbles?- Pregunto Bry.

-Pues, su forma de ser amable y sus ojos- Dijo sonrojado Boomer.

-¿Y a ti que te gusta de Boomer, Bubbles?- Pregunto Try.

-Pues que es lindo y tierno cuando se lo propone y… que besa bien…- Susurro eso último sonrojada.

-Que, lo lamento no te pudimos oír- EL dijo Bry.

-¿Eh?, eh, nada, nada, yo no dije nada…- Intento excusarse.

-Bien, Butch ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Buttercup?- Le pregunto Try.

-Pues que sea la única que me pueda ganar en las batallas y su gran trasero- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota…- Susurro Buttercup.

-Y a ti ¿qué es lo que más te gusta Buttercup?- Le pregunto Bry.

-Pues sus ojos verdes y que sea fuerte- Dijo.

-Blossom, Brick, les toca confesar, que es lo que más les gusta…- Dijo Try.

-Sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo, su amabilidad, su inteligencia, su sonrisa… emm, sigo- Dijo Brick, por lo cual Blossom se sonrojo.

-No, así está bien, ¿y tú Blossom?- Le pregunto Bry.

-Pues, su sonrisa, su inteligencia y sus labios…- Dijo sonrojada.

-Haberlo dicho antes- Le dijo Brick mientras la volvía a besar.

-Bueno, queremos pedirle disculpas a ButterBlack por no poner todos…- Se disculpó Try.

-El siguiente reto es de… evelynpisconte1 y es para Butch y dice haci…- Anuncio Bry.

"**mi reto: que Butch bese a Buttercup y le diga que la quiere :3"**

-Bien, Butch ya sabes que hacer…- Dijo Try.

Butch se acercó a Buttercup y le dio un beso apasionado que fue correspondido por ella.

Al terminar el beso él le susurró al oído.

-Te quiero Butter-

-Awwww- Se escuchó desde el público.

-Los siguientes retos y verdades son de parte de okamidan y dice lo siguiente…- Bry leyó la carta.

"**holaaaa. Ojala y tengan suerte con su nuevo programa y cuenten conmigo como una fan  
>bien como soy bien buena un pan de dios, ángel caído del cielo les dejare unos retos<br>1.- que Blossom (la verdad no sé si los RRB conocen su otras personalidades) bese al chico q ella quiera (no tiene q ser un RRB, quiero ver si brick tiene celos)**

**2.-q Bubbles diseñe ropa para Buttercup y ella no se puede negar a usarla  
>3.-q boomer y Bubbles canten colgando en tus manos<br>4.-q las chicas canten human Christina Perri  
>verdades<br>1.-RRB q sienten por las PPG  
>2.-brick q prefieres quemar tu gorra o q Blossom salga con otro<br>3.-butch q prefieres dejar de ser "guapo" a q Buttercup muera  
>4.-boomer tu q prefieres vestirte de niña o q Bubbles sea novia de Taaka-chan(el chico hombre lobo)<br>ya los dejo en paz, suerte y chicos traten de no morir los necesitare después :)"**

-El primer reto es para… Blossom tienes que "**que Blossom bese al chico q ella quiera"**- Dijo Try.

-Y no tiene que ser un RRBZ, ya que nuestra amiga okamidan quiere ver celoso a Brick- Agrego Bry.

-Lo siento okamidan…- Susurro Blossom, agarro a Brick pro la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia si en un largo y apasionado beso.

-El siguiente reto es para Bubbles y Buttercup... Tienen que, **"Bubbles diseñe ropa para Buttercup y ella no se puede negar a usarla"**- Dijo Bry,

-Bueno, Bubbles te daremos determinada cantidad de tiempo para que diceñ…- Empezó a decir Try.

-¡No hace falta!- Chillo Bubbles- ¡He esperado este día durante años!- Dijo y salió corriendo a buscar la ropa.

-Buttercup ve que te esperan en el camerino- Le indico Try.

-Ya voy…- dijo y a regañadientes fue hasta el camerino y allí se encerraron las dos.

5 minutos más tarde…

Salió una Buttercup con una falda de color verde manzana con volados y una camiseta a tirantes de color verde escuro junto a unos botines de color marrón claro.

.DIOS- Dijo Butch sorprendido- Bubbles te amo- Dijo.

Agarro a Butter y la puso sobre su regazo.

-Mi Koalita se vistió sexy para mi…- Canturreo en su oreja.

-Claro que no idiota lo hice porque fue un reto…- Le dijo Buttercup.

-Ya, pero déjame creer que fue por mi…-

-El siguiente reto es para, Bubbles y Boomer, "**q boomer y Bubbles canten colgando en tus manos"**- dijo Bry.

-Okey, vamos Boomy- dijo Bubbles mientras se paraba junto a un Boomer súper sonrojado.

Las luces del set se apagaron y dos focos los alumbraron a ellos.

Boomer: **Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo**

Bubbles: **Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino **

Boomer: **Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho**

Bubbles: **Y después me despierten tus besos**

Boomer: **Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo**

Bubbles: **Sé que pronto estaremos unidos**

Boomer: **Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo**

Bubbles: **Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino**

Los dos: **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
>Así que no me dejes caer<br>Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
><strong>  
>[Estribillo]<br>Boomer: **Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**

Bubbles: **Te envío canciones de 4.40**

Boomer: **Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella**

Bubbles: **Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela**

Boomer: **Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente**

Los dos: **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
>Cuidado, cuidado<br>Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos**

Boomer: **No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo**

Bubbles: **No me importa que dice el destino**

Boomer: **Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo**

Bubbles: **Y beberme de ti lo prohibido**

Los dos: **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**

Bubbles: **Así que no me dejes caer  
>Los dos: Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos<strong>

[Estribillo]  
>Boomer: <strong>Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra<strong> 

Bubbles: **Te envío canciones de 4.40  
><strong>

Boomer: **Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella**

Bubbles: **Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela**

Boomer: **Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente **

Los dos: **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos**

Los Dos: **Cuidado, cuidado (mucho cuidado)**

Boomer: **Cuidado, Bubbles yo te digo  
>Me tienes en tus manos<strong> 

Bubbles: **No importa que diga el destino  
>Quédate conmigo<strong> 

Boomer: **Lo quiero todo de ti  
>Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido<strong>

[Estribillo] 

Los dos: **Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
>Te envío canciones de 4.40<br>Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<br>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
>Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos<strong>

**(NA: Por las dudas, ellos bailaban como en el video)**

Al terminar muchos aplausos y piropos se escucharon en el público.

-Ahora chicas vallan a cambiarse porque les toca cantar "Human" de Christina Perri- Anuncio Try.

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse.

5 minutos más tarde…

Salieron las chicas con un short y un top negro. (NA: Están vestidas como en el video)

-Chicos, podría dejar de babear- Les dijo Bry.

Los chicos no le hicieron caso y siguieron babeando.

-Okey, emm, alguien que traiga tres baldes, gracias, okey chics comiencen- Pidió Try

Las luces se apagaron y tres las enfocaron a ellas.

A los costados estaban Buttercup y Bubbles y en el medio estaba Blossom.

Bubbles: **I can hold my breath**

Buttercup: **I can bite my tongue**

Buttercup: **I can stay awake for days****  
>If that's what you want<strong> 

Bubbles: **Be your number one**

Buttercup: **I can fake a smile****  
><strong>

Bubbles: **I can force a laugh**

Buttercup: **I can dance and play the part****  
>If that's what you ask<strong> 

Bubbles: **Give you all I am**

Buttercup: **I can do it**

Bubbles: **I can do it**

Buttercup: **I can do it**

Blossom: **But I'm only human****  
>And I bleed when I fall down<strong>**  
>I'm only human<strong>**  
>And I crash and I break down<strong>**  
>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<strong>**  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<strong>**  
>'Cause I'm only human<strong>

Bubbles: **I can turn it on**

Buttercup: **Be a good machine**

Bubbles: **I can hold the weight of worlds****  
>If that's what you need<strong>**  
><strong>

Buttercup: **Be your everything**

Bubbles: **I can do it**

Buttercup: **I can do it**

Bubbles: **I'll get through it**

Blossom: **But I'm only human****  
>And I bleed when I fall down<strong>**  
>I'm only human<strong>**  
>And I crash and I break down<strong>**  
>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<strong>**  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<strong>**  
>'Cause I'm only human<strong>

Blossom: **I'm only human****  
>I'm only human<strong>**  
>Just a little human<strong>

Buttercup: **I can take so much****  
><strong>

Bubbles: **'Til I've had enough**

Blossom: **'Cause I'm only human****  
>And I bleed when I fall down<strong>**  
>I'm only human<strong>**  
>And I crash and I break down<strong>**  
>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<strong>**  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<strong>**  
>'Cause I'm only human<strong>

Al igual que la otra vez no tardaron en escucharse piropos y aplausos.

-Genial chicas, cantan muy bien- Las felicito Try.

-Gracias- Respondieron al unísono.

-Bien, desde aquí empezamos con las verdades, la primera es para los chicos, "**RRB q sienten por las PPG"**-Dijo Bry.

-Te lo podemos decir en secreto- Dijeron los tres.

-¡Ahg! Ya que…- bufo molesta.

Se lo dijeron.

-Okey, la segunda es para Brick…** "brick q prefieres quemar tu gorra o q Blossom salga con otro"**- dijo Try.

-Quemo mi gorra- Dijo con cara seria.

-Aww- dijo Blossom y se le tiro en sima juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

-Bien, Butch este es para ti, "**butch q prefieres dejar de ser "guapo" a q Buttercup muera"**- Le dijo Bry.

-Dejar de ser guapo por supuesto- Dijo con toda naturalidad Butch.

-Tarado…- Susurro Butter mientras escondía su cara en el hueco del cuello de Butch y este la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Y el final es para Boomer… "**boomer tu q prefieres vestirte de niña o q Bubbles sea novia de Taaka-chan"**- Dijo Try.

-Denme la ropa que me visto ya- Dijo Boomer con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay Boomy…- Dijo Bubbles mientras le plantaba un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenoooooo- Grito Bry.

-Hemos llegado al final del capítulo- dijo Try.

-Enserio pensé que no se terminaría nunca…- Susurro Bry.

-Pero ya estamos aquí, así que les pedimos que sigan dejando comentarios con verdades o retos para que podamos seguir divirtiéndonos, ¿ok?- dijo Try.

-Bueno nos vemos, ¡adiós hasta el próximo capítulo!- Saludaron al unísono.

Besotes los queremos :3


End file.
